


that modulated cantata of the wild

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [32]
Category: Sin City - All Media Types
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, F/F, International Fanworks Day 2015, Musical References, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singing in the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that modulated cantata of the wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> For the prompts "Sin City (movieverse): Nancy/Shellie – after hours" at femslash100's [drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3296973#t3296973), and "any, any, Cats" at [fic-promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/309771.html?thread=11125515#cmt11125515).

"You ready to hit the road?" Nancy asked, yawning and stretching over the countertop Shellie was wiping down.

It gave her an idea. "How about some karaoke?"

"At this hour? I'm beat."

"I feel like singing." So she intoned the first thing that came to mind: " _Memory, all alone in the moonlight..._ "

"Please." Nancy's laughter was sweet as sunshine. "At least sing _Jellicle Cats._ That one's got more pep."

"No way. Nothing better to sing 'in the moonlight'."

"I need something to keep me awake, not put me to sleep."

"Alright, but you start."

"Um, how does it go again?"


End file.
